Count the stars like bruises
by unsungxstar
Summary: He enjoyed the pain he got from him because he knew it was all worth it in the end. All worth the tender words of love… It made him feel as if he was loved by this monster. - AU, M for language, trigger warnings, and lastly boyxboy. This was basically based off one omake and many doujinshis. So please, if you don't like these, please don't read.


_**AN: So first off, I wanna say I'm sorry that this is an AU and on top of that a really, really fucking unpopular ship, but I really, really want to do this! Too be be honest, you guys can flame or whatever just because... yeah. ;A; I'm going against everything I believe in for a stupid guilty pleasure AND OH MY GOD. **_

_**But if you're smart enough, you can just follow these simple rules.~ **_

_**Don't like, don't read. |**_**: _Simple? Cool. Lets go~! _**

**_Black Lagoon and characters (c) Rei Hiroe  
_**

* * *

"Hm, do I believe in God?" He said ever so softly, glancing at the ceiling with a thoughtful look painting his fine features. "I wouldn't say no… but then again I don't really do my studies on my religion." Grey-blue eyes traveled to the source of his question , picking his thin and lanky body up from the bed and sitting up. "Why do you ask? Are you assuming I don't believe in him~?"

He was right, Garcia always thought this boy never really did believe in the Lord. With all the sins he carries out… and all the disgraceful things he forces the other into. And yet how many times the Venezuelan has always fallen for the other? Well… he lost count.

Ah yes, even if this… boy was a pain. In fact, more of a dog- he still went back to him.

_I might as well be a masochist… _

Those thoughts always seem to swim in his head every time he saw him. He enjoyed the pain he got from him because he knew it was all worth it in the end. All worth the tender words of love… It made him feel as if he was loved by this monster.

But even then… even though he would be hearing those soft words of love… he's still staring into those wide eyes. Those wide, icy cold grey-blue eyes that screamed monster and whispering love.

And the bruises he would end up getting everywhere. To his wrist, hips, stomach, anywhere his greedy lips or hands could get to. Oh and he remembered how Roberta got so angry at him when she saw a mark on his neck. He lied, of course, saying that he was with a girl and she did it. Sure he got his ear boxed for that-

_But it's better to be known as the boy who sleeps around with a hundred girls then to be found out to be sleeping with one boy. _

He was glad though for this boy to be almost identical to his sister. That way it was a bit more easier to lie to himself. He wasn't sinning! No… He couldn't be! Not with him! And yet… He couldn't get that feeling to shake off… that feeling of something inside of him. It hurt to walk sometimes from just how force he was that night before… But he couldn't help but come and love it.

_It felt good_.

It felt so, so good… he couldn't even deny that fact. The feeling of being dominated, the sparks running through his body when he feels their lips pressed together. The Sicilian language he roughly understood. All of it was just amazing! He couldn't- would never deny that fact to himself. But to others… of course. It was more easier to lie to them. But then again, no one no about this. No one could ever know about these meetings! Not even Fabiola or Roberta. He was already boxed by the ear for "fondling a girl". Imagine if they did found out about these meetings… his reputation would be shattered. His maids would look down on him and just thinking of what his father might do chills him to his core! He was already going to Hell, he didn't need it on Earth for himself.

Taking a deep breath as he slowly button his shirt up, he looked over at the male that was still sitting in his own bed. "To be honest, yeah. I thought someone like you would never be able to understand what could happen now…" Looking back at the dresser mirror, he continued to dress himself. Glaring at the boy that reflected back in there. "I wouldn't really care if you were damned, but you didn't need to drag me into your shit."

"Oh~ Getting a little mad I see? It's not my fault you keep coming back." Giving a triumphant smile- No… that wasn't a smile. That was a smirk. And not just any smirk… he smirked as if he was right. And he _was_ right! He knew that Garcia was just coming back for the abuse. And he would have been more merciful in the past but now his heart is hard as stone and cold as ice. He only laces sweet words with honey to get the boy to come back. But he didn't have to either! He could just stay at home and jack off to some attention whore on _Redtube _or _Youporn_. But that wasn't the case. Oh no… The rich Venezuelan boy was not just going to play with himself to the tune of some big breasted hormonal teenager, screaming her master's name and yelling disgusting words of "profound love". He wanted to feel what it was like to have it rough, to have a master, to feel the kiss down your throat and stomach… to cry out lustful words of "profound love".

_But there wasn't any love to begin with at all_.

He only rolled his eyes in the mirror though. Buckling his belt, he grabbed the other's beer can that was still half empty from the night before on his dresser and took a swing at it. But once the harsh liquid hit his throat, he spit the rest of it in the trash can throwing away the can at the Sicilian. "Why do you always get the stuff that taste like piss, _Hansel_?!" He yelled, turning around to the other that was idling him.

Once the empty beer can hit his head, that smirk turned into an annoyed frown once he opened his mouth. "Shut your damn mouth, _rich boy_." He growled, "I don't have money unlike you, so I get what I can get." Crossing his legs and resting his elbow on his knee, his features on his face growing even more stern and disgusted then the last. "And why do you still call me _that_? I thought you were going to call me _Andres _and not that old nickname I had in grade school."

A fierce blush came upon the other's tanned cheeks. He was right… _again_. He was going stop calling him that. _Or at least that's he said_… He didn't want to remember those days… The days where everyone got along and everyone was happy. Oh… no he didn't want to remember those days of when the two were nothing but friends. Those memories were just old and torn. They were frayed away and dog-eared and now… He couldn't let himself remember those days of when life was nothing more then a dream. It would only make him weaker against this once friend of his.

But just due to the emotions he always kept locked and keyed away from everyone, it made him have one advantage to the other. And that advantage was emotional strength. Or, at the least; keeping his head leveled. The other was weak when it came to his own moods. Normally he was a sarcastic little piece of shit. But sometimes it went from that to being violently angry to being deeply depressed and of course being manic or hyper. He knew that if Andres didn't stay in one place, he'd lose a fight just like that. This is why he had the upper advantage of being level headed. It makes it easier to get away if he was choosing to let something else take over.

Only looking away though, Garcia took a deep breath once more and glanced down. "When's Sofia coming home?" He said, changing the subject as quickly as he can. Who knows what memories like that would led too in a conversation, let alone a fight…

"Oh, sis? She's out with mother dearest right now getting things set up for a friend's birthday party. But who knows what that god forsaken woman might be doing to Sofi." Andres rolled those cold eyes of his as he laid back on the bed. "She might be yelling at her for getting the wrong colour streamer because it's too _this_ or too _that_."

The other narrowed his eyebrows, crossing his arms and swaying his hips. Why did he always mock her like that? Like if she was nothing to him. "You know, you should really treat that woman with at least some respect. She took you guys in and I only see you being the rudest. And she's been through a lot of stuff too, ya' know?! Of course she'll freak out if even something little as a mouse triggers her."

But his words and lectures went down the drain when he heard them. _What was his problem anyway? Did he choose the all mighty path of God again or is he just on his man period?_ His eyes narrowed as he sat up right once again and rested his hands on the bed side. "Says the boy who only has a father and a mother that's six feet deep."

"What the hell did you just say?!"

"You heard me you fucking sad excuse for a Mexican. But hey, at least you weren't the one with the birth mom that gave you up at birth to some stranger when you were just a baby."

… _Shit. He was using that again. _

He knew Andres was an asshole, for sure. But he had a bit of a reason why he was so cruel and mean and just down right disgraceful. People use to just treat him and his sister the same way he treated Garcia from the day they could spread their legs apart. It wasn't often he used this against him. He never talked about it at all, actually! Not even his sister would talk about it. In fact, the first time he ever told him this up until now was their last screaming match. He ended up breaking down to him as the two got into a real bad fist fight that only Sofia broke up.

That was the day…

"_You have everything you want! You have family, love and support and it honestly disgust me when you come over to get abused by me! You have a dad that loves you and two maids that act as your mother and sister! I hate the fucking fact you come over here just to be buried head first into a fucking pillow! But I don't stop it because you know and I know we both fucking enjoy it! So don't go and hump Jesus' leg when I'm already fucking you right up the ass!"_

That was the day he finally saw something more then that sarcastic asshole in him. As if he finally saw him for what he truly was.

But of course, the next week they were already having hate-fucking one another in the family basement of Andres' home. Goes to show how people can just forget about their problems with just a simple fuck.

The Venezuelan only sighed and then turned to the chair by the night stand. Plopping down on it, he gave a cold glare to the Sicilian. He could only say so much before someone ends up face first to the ground. "You're hopeless, you know that?"

"_And because of that, this why God is punishing you~_." Letting those words become tangled with a ever so mocking sound, Andres looked over at the other before getting up and grabbing his shirt.

"And a screw you too, whore." "Looks who's fucking talking, cum bucket." Standing by the door with his loose left shirt in one hand and his pants on him, he glanced out his window and sighed. "They're home. Guess you gotta go out the back again."

"Right," with that, the blond got up as quickly as he could and walked all the way to the kitchen door, ready to open it. But before he did, he felt something tug at his shirt. Turning around, his blue eyes looked over at the pale boy who had an indifferent look plastered on his face. Glancing down, he tapped his foot.

"Come here at the same time tomorrow. You'll get to even spend the night since those two will be out to her friend's party."

"And your dad?"

"He won't be here until Monday afternoon. So I think we're good unless he planted some sort of camera in my room." His eyes trailed back up as a smile played against his lips.

_And this only made the other smile as well_.

"Will do then, see ya." Before the front door open, the Venezuelan placed a light kiss on the other's cheek, opening the door and running out as fast as he could. Leaving the other batting his eyes and touching his cheek ever so softly. "Y-Yeah…" He mumbled. "See ya."

_Damn him for being so cute. _

When he closed the door, he heard foot steps coming into the kitchen. Turning his head, he blinked and saw his better half holding a bag of treats in her hands. "Hey, if you're done jacking off in your room, help me with this stuff! God, I can just smell everything from upstairs!"

"Oh? And who would you know, siss~y?"

A dark blush panted her cheeks as she set the bags in the kitchen counter tops, placing her hands on her hips. "J-Just help me!" She stammered out, quickly unloading the bag.

"Will do~."

As the young Venezuelan teen looked at the sky with his hands in his pockets as he walked. "Come back the same time tomorrow he says…" He looked down and sighed softly. "He knows I'll come… and I know I'll come…" Shaking his head, Garcia ran his fingers through his hair.

"God, I really need some help. I swear every time I see that stupid boy, I'm falling for him more."


End file.
